mctoran_rp_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
This page is to help people better understand the timeline of RPs within the RP universe, as they have not all been published and released in chronological order of events. ∞ BC *The Multiverse is born from nothing. *Five Multiversal Energies- Primordial Energy, Ignotium Energy, Xalnergy, Absolute Nothingness and The Crimson- come into existence. *Five Races- The Council of Life, The Xir'algath, The id, The Collect and The Infinites- are simultaneously self-created from the five energies. Collectively, these races are known as "The Five". *Each of The Five's given purpose is realized upon their self-creation: The Council of Life is tasked with creating, monitering and maintaining lifeforms, planets and universes within The Multiverse. The Xir'algath's job is to destroy or imprison certain beings or races in The Multiverse if they were deemed too destructive or unstable to be kept alive. The id's purpose is to represent and uphold certain aspects of civilization, philosophy, and nature. The Collect's purpose is to develop and maintain an overall moral code for The Multiverse and its inhabitants. And the Infinites are tasked with the purpose of learning and compiling all scholarly and academic knowledge in The Multiverse. Next few hundreds of years *The Five try to get their bearings as they attempt to uphold and fufill their given purposes, and establish a consistent embassy with one another. While they all communicated with each-other, The Xir'algath, Council of Life and Infinites maintain the closest and most constant relationship within The Five. The Collect and The id on the other hand, mostly due to their personal natures, did not often communicate or make appearances unless they so requested or if the situation was absolutely dire. 2 Thousand years later *The Five are in an experimental period of time for them and The Multiverse. Each different race has their own preferences and protocols when intervening in mortal affairs. The Council of Life was most active in this regard, assigning angels to mortals that they were tasked with directly protecting as guardians. Meanwhile, The Xir'algath would only appear to mortals if they have to kill them, The id would only appear if they felt like it, The Collect would only appear to mortals to turn them into Vessels and The Infinites secretly observed them for the sake of study. *The Five try to figure out what is best for The Multiverse and how they should rule it. The Council of Life decides to create The Shadow King, as a natural moral counterwait to the Light in an attempt to maintain an autonomous philosophical balance in The Multiverse. However, The Shadow King becomes too ambitious and attempts to corrupt the entire Multiverse with his darkness. Seeing the error in their ways, The Council of Life opts to imprison The Shadow King in Shadowspace. *The Collect begins the construction of Ironbolt Penitentiary, a "Passion Project" of his. Aeons Ago *An unseen tension arises between The Council of Life and Xir'algath. What exactly the leaders of both races are mad at each-other for is unknown, but both beings know something about each-other. *Meanwhile, A feud also begins between two id: Itritus and Null. Their animosity towards each-other has something to do with The offspring (Krito Fer). *The rivalry between The Council of Life and Xir'algath finally erupts when Taghiat Quasia initiates an attempted conquest of The Multiverse, with the entire Xir'algath race backed behind him. The goal of The Xir'algath is to be the sole ruling race of The Multiverse. *At the same time, Swordbreaker sides with The Xir'algath against Irritus. *The Infinites, seeking self-preservation, make an alliance with The Xir'algath and provide them with resources, betraying The Council of Life. *The Collect, after completing Ironbolt's construction, suddenly and mysteriously vanishes. He is believed to have been killed by The Xir'algath or suffer a similar fate. *Archangel Donatello, one of the most powerful angel warriors, leads a charge against the Xir'algath with an army of angels. Suddenly overwhelmed by The Xir'algath and in a moment of desperation, Donatello submerges himself in The _Chao Umbra_ and absorbs an immense amount of pure Xalnergy in an attempt to gain enough power to defeat The Xir'algath. Donatello's power is significantly increased by the Xalnergy, but it also soon corrupts him. *Eventually Driven mad by The Xalnergy, Donatello uses his powers to corrupt The Five Heavenly Kings(The Magician, The Emperor, The Wheel of Fate, The World and The Moon), transforming them into monstrous demons. A large number of lesser angels are corrupted with Xalnergy as well, and Donatello uses them as his personal army as he sides with The Xir'algath against The Council of Life. *The Five Heavenly Kings are eventually cast out of The Realm of Life by Archangel Michael and Raphael. They are banished to the realm of Icelnebratia, a pit within The Realm of Death that acted as a prison for the fallen angels. *Realizing that a being is needed to be put in place to guard Icelnebratia and keep its prisoners in check, Raphael was about to volunteer himself. However an angel named Errapel speaks up before him, and she instead is put in place as the guard of Icelnebratia. *The Xir'algath are eventually defeated, when the High Archangels of The Council of Life form The Sacred Seal to banish The Xir'algath from most of The Multiverse and render their Queen in a semi-comatose state. The Xir'algath are now barred from entering any of the higher-tier universes in The Multiverse, restricted to the lower-tier for a very long time. *Archangel Donatello flees persecution by The Council of Life and goes into hiding, forming The Ancient Order Of The Dark Lords to use as a personal army on place of his fallen angel army. *Swordbreaker goes into hiding as well, as Irritus attempts to track him down. *Archangel Leonardo, Donatello's once-closest friend, embarks on a search for Donatello as he tries to bring him to justice. *The Construction of Whitegate Fortress is initiated by The Council of Life. Nine Billions Years Ago *Angered at The Infinites for their failure, The Xir'algath betrayed them and wiped out most of the race, taking all their technology for themselves. A small numver of the race managed to survive and escape however, and realigned themselves with The Council of Life as they began the long and slow process of rebuilding their civilization. *After many years of searching, Leonardo finally tracks fown Donatello. In their final battle, Leonardo defeated Donatello and imprisoned him in the newly-constructed Whitegate Fortress, making him its first and highest-profile inmate. Unable to directly run the Dark Lord organization anymore, Donatello, gives a portion of his power to a member named Artemis, who becomes the new leader and unofficial Second Dark Lord, and starting a dynasty of future Dark Lords down the line. *The next Dark Lords that follow afterwards are Artemis, Madeleine and Bartholomew. *Swordbreaker soon afterward follows Donatello's fate as he himself is imprisoned in Whitegate a short time later. *The Xir'algath go to war with a race known as "The Immortals" in a lower-tier universe. The Xir'algath saw the Immortals' impressive prowess in battle. So instead of just wiping out their entire race, The Xir'algath decided to absorb them into their empire as an army. The Immortals were given all the weapons, technology and resources of The Infinites, and became known as "The Infinite Empire", working under The Xir'algath's employment. *Zalas Quobb, an Immortal-Xir'algath hybrid, is put into place as the Infinite Empire's leader. *The Council of Life encounters a sentient star that desires a living body. They form a pact stating that The Council would create a body for the star, in exchange for the star's services as a warrior. The contract is signed, and the star becomes a synthetic angel named Ayet, "That which draws power from the sun". The following pieces of history take place in the Prime Universe: 2000 BC *The Celestials declare independence from their Creators, The Exiebicuus, and overthrow them. The entire Exiebicuus race is nearly destroyed. 1304 BC *King Ramses II of Egypt is born on Earth. 1300-1297 BC * In a fight with Saami tribes to the north, Kunini tribes, united under the rule of charismatic leader Halmi, form a larger confederation of tribes in order to push them out of Kunini land. Seeing the benefits of uniting as such, the tribes banded together to form the new nation that would eventually become what we know as Helmitki Kunin in Eastern Europe. 1030-1025 BC Helmitki Kunin launches a campaign south, in order to claim territory from the northernmost of Scythian people. After many battles, they cemented control on the territory, now Helmitki Scythi, after making the Scythians surrendered. 1008 BC The Fight that cements claim on the coast of what is now the White Sea, starting the Kunini claim over the territory they would come to call Helmitki Russi 920-916 BC Wishing for more territory in the south, the new king of Helmitki Kunin launched a second campaign into Scythian land, claiming more territory for the province of Helmitki Scythi after a relatively close war against them. 650 BC The battle that gives Kunini claim over the northern coast of modern day Estonia, and the start of the conquest of Helmitki Esti, another Kunini province. 610 BC At the city of Helgira, the Kunini forces narrowly beat out those of Ugrian tribes, where they alliance of tribes surrendered and ceded claim of the territory soon to be known as Helmitki Ugri to Helmitki Kunin. 600 BC Territories in the south of the empire stage a rebellion against the king, under the command of a rebellious general and with influence from the Scythian nomad tribes to the south. The battle lasts for months, before the empire wins, bringing Helmitki Scythi back into its folds, as well as more territory south of the former border. 329- 327 BC The "Crisis of The King's Successors" occurs between Princess Kah-nri and former king’s uncle, Nikohnas, over who would rule after the death of King Kadza, who had no male heir. Princess wins, becoming the first Queen of Helmitki Kunin and securing that women of the royal family could rule. 210 BC A fight over the islands west of the Helmitki Kunin main province, culminating on the island closest to the mainland shore. In winning the fight, the Queen took the islands in the eastern Baltic, forming the new province Helmitki Ili out of the small lands. 976 AD *The newest Dark Lord is born, when a mortal human test subject in an experiment by The Exiebicuus is exposed to a significant amount of Xalnergy. He breaks free from The Exiebicuus and takes over the Dark Lord order. 1011 A.D. *Arkan Sol is born in Western Ireland on Prime Earth. Throughout his early life, he strives to find the secret to eternal life. Pestilence The First Resistance Arena Battle! Majestic League Majestic League: Volume 2 Death Race! 2049: City of the Fallen 2059: The Superhero Revolution 2059: The Invasion The Last Resistance (Earth) The Last Resistance (Space) The Last Resistance (Battlefield) The Last Resistance (Mothership) 2059: The Dark Reflection ''Semi-Canon Stories'' These are RPs in which some of their characters and events that take place are canon to this universe, but not eactly within the same context of the entire RP itself: Conduit: Race for Power *In between the events of The First Resistance and Arena Battle, events similar to those of an RP named Conduit: Race for Power take place, diverging primarily where Justin's Golden Ankh was destroyed by King Keddagsadz in the original. The conduits are also vastly less powerful in Conduit. In the "main" universe, such didn't happen or was changed. Some of the characters from this RP reappear later in multiple RPs in this universe.(Those characters being Justin, Christine Warren, Edwardo Syd, and King Keddagsadz) However, Conduit: Race for Power itself is an isolated story, and its creator has wished for it not to be considered as an official part of the timeline. 2059 Big in Japan *2059: Big in Japan is a story that takes place roughly simultaneously to 2059: The Superhero Revolution. Characters, events, and actions taking place within this story are called upon in other parts of the timeline, however the events are out of order for when they theoretically should have occurred, and some of its characters and events directly contradict the preestablished canon, leaving the RP in a semi-cannon state. ''Retconned Stories'' 2049: City of the Fallen *This RP was originally supposed to be an interquel that took place between the events of Death Race and 2059: The Superhero Revolution. However, since there were some details that contradicted the preestablished canon, and since the RP fell through, and since the GM was not present to run it, it has been since retconned. However, certain characters and their plots in this RP are still canon to the greater RP universe, since they have consequences on the events of RPs that take place later on The Timeline. Category:Events